The Only Thing
by BellaCullen03
Summary: Bella's bitter about love from bad childhood. Edward has a secret that only his family knows. She moves to Forks with her unfit father. She starts in Forks High...Edward is her teacher. Will romance consume or will their lives be torn up farther? HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I know what your thinking: "She's starting another story, when she's lacking on updating the ones she's already doing." Don't stress, I have a plan. I'm starting on this one, but I already have more chapters done on my computer for the others. All of my stories are about to get more juicy! Yay! I love advise and I love suggestions.)

The Only Thing

Chapter 1: First Sight

What is love? A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. To me it's an angry bitter monster waiting to eat you alive till you have nothing left…just my opinion. My parents did a great job raising me - constantly yanking me around because they could never agree on anything. See, my parents are divorced. My mother left my father and didn't bother to tell him that she was having his baby. I didn't have a father for the first three years of my life. Then Charlie figured out I existed and things didn't get better at all. They went to court and fought for custody. They ended up getting joint custody. My life has consisted of the two of them fighting every day about god knows what.

They weren't always that way. They used to be so lovey-dovey…or so I heard. They used to not be able to leave each others side - now they can't be on the same side of the country. If my parents couldn't make it in this world then love doesn't exist. Love is simply lust. That's all. I've never had a boyfriend and I'm sixteen. I'm not a mean person, I'm actually very good at suppressing life and putting my happy mask on. I just don't want to deal with having a distraction. I really want to focus on becoming a writer. I love to write. I've been writing stories since I was seven. It was and is how I cope with my harsh world. I play guitar also, and write songs. I had to self teach myself. My parents were too busy biting each others heads off to care about me or what I wanted to do. I'm not even sure if I love my parents. The only thing I know about them is that they hate each other. I certainly won't be living near them when I'm eighteen. I want to live in an apartment by my college.

"I could get a job if I wanted one! At least I'm not a lazy ass like you!" Right on cue. Fighting on the phone again.

"It will not be sunny in Forks tomorrow…yeah well I checked the weather channel and it said dreary rain as usual. God it's so depressing there. Bella is going to beg me to come back here after a week." And then they fight about something completely mundane, and then they talk about me as if I weren't sitting right here.

"Mom?"

"I don't think so!"

"Mom?"

"No your not! I am!"

"Mom?!" She looked up at me surprised. She sighed.

"I've got to go. We'll talk about it later." Then she hung up, and looked up at me.

"It's time to go to school." She cocked her head to the side. I sighed.

"Your know…I had to sell my car for money, because you couldn't find a job. I need a ride to school please?" She nodded and grabbed her keys. This was my last day at Phoenix High School. I was leaving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad till I was eighteen, then I'll leave everything behind and start over. I was leaving in two days, and my mom put on a sad face but I knew it was like having a big weight lifted off her shoulders. She never talked to me, she went out on dates every night. She left me here by myself every single night. Then she would wake me up in the middle of the night when she got home…inviting her date inside.

I picked up me jacket, not that I need it Phoenix, and made my way to the car.

* * *

(Two days later - Bella is starting in Forks High School)

EPOV

"No, Alice. Not this year, and not the next." I felt bad for being so blunt with my sister. I couldn't go back to Chicago. I could never go back. I couldn't see my parents disappointed stares. I'm sure the people of Chicago would hang me if I ever showed there.

"Edward, it was three years ago. You can't run forever. We miss you, and we know you don't want to be a teacher in Forks", she said the last part with disgust - she hated Forks. 'It didn't have a enough spark for her' I snorted.

"You say that every time. I can't come back Alice. I'm sorry, I just can't. Please try to understand. Come visit me here. And JUST YOU. Don't bring anyone else please?" she didn't say anything for a minute.

"Dad will understand-"

"No. He won't. I have to go, class is starting in a few seconds. I have to file papers for a new student. Bye sister." Then I hung up before she could protest. I loved my sister. She was the only one that stayed by my side when…it happened. She is the only one from my family that I will talk to. I feel bad for not talking to Emmett though. We were always so close before everything went up in flames. The bell rang and my first period class students started filing in. I took the paper work for my new student of my desk and looked at it.

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

DOB (Date Of Birth): September 13, 1992

Parents: Father: Charlie Allan Swan Mother: Renee Nicole Dwyer

Current living situation: Living with her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan. Parents are divorced.

Health Concerns: Deathly allergic to certain pain medications, and any type of nut. She also has a low immune system and can become very ill easily.

The list of info rolled on. I felt bad that she had some serious health problems. So did Jasper for a while when he and his sister Rosalie first came to live with us. They both came to live with us when they were 13 - they're twins. Their parents were drug lords and neglected their kids - leaving their children at home by themselves for days at a time without any notice or food. Carlisle adopted them into our family. Before I get to far into it, I had better stop. I have to start class.

"Alright everyone. Get your notebooks out and copy these notes from the board."

BPOV

I sighed as I stepped out of my father's police cruiser. Great now everyone will be afraid to come near the Chief of Police's daughter. I was already late, going in during second period. As I went to walk away Charlie grabbed my hand.

"Please be home on time. I want to show you something."

"Okay Charlie." I didn't even bother putting in a façade and calling him 'dad'. He grimaced and nodded. I went into the ugly brick building. I looked for the office, so I could grab my schedule. Everyone stared at me…great. I looked around for at least five minutes and couldn't find the office.

"You lost?" I turned around and came face to face with a pixie. She was beautiful. Her hair was black spikes - standing out in every direction - creating a halo around her head. She had smooth, white skin, and a friendly smile.

"Um, yeah. Do you know where-"

"The office is? It's right around the corner from here. I'll show you." She took my arm and lead me around the corner and down the hallway.

"This may be a small school, but it's sometimes impossible to find where you need to go. The have the office and the back of the building, which doesn't make much sense, since offices are usually in the front. Oh well. I'm Alice. Your Isabella Swan right?" I looked at her confused.

"Everyone's talking about you…and me I guess. I'm new today too. Though I come here all the time because my brother's a teacher here. He doesn't necessarily know I'm here. He'll be so happy to see me!" She gushed. I laughed.

"It's very nice to meet you Alice. Thank you for showing me to the office."

She bounced forward and kissed me cheek.

"Were going to be best friends!" Then she turned around and started skipping down the hallway. I cocked me head to the side. She was so happy, I couldn't comprehend it. I was interrupted when the door to the office swung open and knocked me to the ground.

"Ow!"

Okay, who's the ass hole who just gave me a concussion on my first day? A male hand extended down to me. My eyes traveled up the hand, to the arm, and to the face. He was an Adonis. He had bronze hair that was in a style I remember being called 'casual disarray'. His jaw line was chiseled and very defined. His eyes were a startling green. As I looked into his eyes it was almost as if I were looking into his soul. His eyes were bright with…adoration? That's what it looked like anyway.

"I'm so sorry dear. Are you okay?" I nodded. He helped me up but when I was up he still had a firm grip on my hand. I peered down confusedly at our hands. He smiled crookedly and dropped my hand.

"What's you name? I don't think I've seen you around school." I shook my head.

"I guess you wouldn't have. I'm new today. My name's Isabella Swan." His smiled grew.

"Well Miss. Swan, you have my class. I will see you last period."

"Oh, what class do we have together?" He laughed.

"Do I not look 26? I'm actually the teacher of the English class. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Swan." He smiled at me once more before jogging down the hallway. Three words for you: I'm. In. Trouble.

EPOV

The bell rang and everyone shot up out of their seats and were out the door in a flash. I sighed and grabbed Isabella Swan's papers to take to the office.

I handed the packet to Mrs. Cope and turned to walk out the door. I pushed to open and heard a loud 'Ow' outside the door. As I looked down I came face to face with the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She had brown hair with tints of red. Her hair was in natural waves across her shoulders and down her back. Her skin looked like porcelain - so smooth and soft. She had the most captivating eyes, they were milk chocolate, they seemed bottomless. As I looked into them I felt a zing of electricity. What kind of idiot of am I to flatten her with the door. I reached my hand to her to help her up, though I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to see if her skin was as soft as it appeared. As her hand came in contact of mine, I felt another zing of electricity. I almost dropped her.

"What's you name? I don't think I've seen you around school." I needed to know her name, and if I had seen her around here I definitely would of remembered.

"I guess you wouldn't have. I'm new today. My name's Isabella Swan." I smiled wider. My god, she was so beautiful.

"Well Miss. Swan, you have my class. I'll see you last period." She nodded.

"Oh, what class do we have together?" I chuckled. She smiled, and my heart started to flutter.

"Do I not look 26? I actually the teacher of the English class. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Swan." I smiled crookedly at her then hesitantly took off down the hallway. I stopped when I was around the corner. Isabella Swan...I leaned against the wall, and my mind whirled with the realization that came down on me. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this way, she's my student!

* * *

_(A/N Do you like this premise? As always I have to ask, hit or miss? Should I continue or is this chapter totally fail? Thank you for reading, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!) :D BellaCullen03_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: La Push Me off a Cliff

It was Sixth period of the what seemed like the longest day of school in my entire life. At lunch, I sat alone. I looked around for Alice but she was no where to be seen. I finished my lunch and got up to leave. I would just go read outside until next period or something. I walked out and walked to a tree that was out in the rare Forks sun. I sat under it and opened up 'Pride and Prejudice'. Suddenly three guys jumped out of the tree next to me, making my heart race in surprise.

"Whoa…what the…" The three of them laughed. Figures, they're La Push reservation kids. Hmm, it was Sam's crew. I knew them from the summers I used to come back here. My dad would take me to La Push every chance he got - he dreamt of me marrying one of these jackasses. They were around my age - maybe a little older - they all had their hair pulled back into pony tails, and they were all wearing flannel shirts.

"Hey Sexy. What ya doin out here?" I sighed. The La Push kids were famous for getting in trouble.

"Please leave guys. I'm not in the mood." They all chuckled. They all sat cross legged around me. One of them grabbed my book, and examined it.

"Hmm, so you like romance?" One of them asked. They started laughing. The tallest one scooted over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"I _love_ romance?" I tried shoving him off…no use. All of the reservation kids were extremely strong and had muscles going up the yin yang.

"Get the hell off me." He laughed and let go. I sighed in relief.

"Aw, you had yours Sam! My turn!" Then the other came up and grabbed me from behind around the waist. He pulled me on top of him and started kissing down my neck. I screamed.

"Get the hell off of me, douche bag!" He chuckled low in my ear. I felt his erection grow into my back as he placed open mouthed kisses up and down my neck.

"Sam! Make him stop!" I begged Sam with my eyes. He just shook his head and smiled at me.

"They're just having some fun Bells." I gaped at him.

"Fun my ass! If you call rape fun then yeah it's a hell lot of fun!" They laughed. Sam kneeled down in front of me.

"Actually it would be fun Bells. Was that an invitation?" They laughed and I kicked at the one that was holding me.

"Aw, relax Bella! Were just being friendly", Paul said, smiling sinisterly down at me.

"Help!" The new one - the one that was holding me started moving down my neck to my chest. I screamed.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?!" I looked up at my rescuer. It was the teacher I met at the office this morning. I sent him 'help me' eyes. He looked murderous.

"Why are you here Mr. Uley? Shouldn't you be 'patrolling' the streets of La Push?" Sam snorted.

"Well if it isn't Edward Cullen." He grimaced at Sam.

"On school ground you will refer to me as Mr. Cullen." Sam laughed and stepped towards Mr. Cullen. I tried to move but the one kid only gripped me tighter.

"Come on. I thought we were on first name basis by now." Mr. Cullen growled at him.

"Go back to La Push Sam!" Sam shrugged.

"Okay but we're taking Bells with us." I gulped. The way he said it was more like stating instead of negotiating.

"Hey! I'm a person. I make decision for myself. I'm not going anywhere with you and your Siamese twins, Sam!" Sam's goon put his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up Bells!" Sam yelled at me. Mr. Cullen stormed over to the guy holding me.

"Don't speak to a lady like that! Let her go now Jacob", he hissed. So Jacob was the name I had to add to my 'Kick Ass If I Ever Get Super Strength' list. Jacob kissed my cheek, and I struggled some more.

"No way, I like this one!" Mr. Cullen grabbed his arm and yanked him off of me. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to him.

"If your not out of here in 60 seconds then I'm calling the police. I'm not too sure you want Ms. Swan's father - the police chief - after your ass personally." Sam's eyes narrowed, and he waved his friends over.

"Alright 'Mr. Cullen'. Were leaving." Then he turned to me and I coward into Mr. Cullen.

"Come down to La Push soon Bells. If you don't, then we'll come here to pay you a visit." Jacob winked at me and then they were off. I controlled my breathing from the hyperventilating state it was in. Mr. Cullen hugged me.

"It's okay. That is not a promise they can keep…how do you know Sam and his friends?" I pulled away from him, and then I felt the loss. For some reason I wanted him to hold me again. He was my teacher, for goodness sakes!

"I-I used to h-hang out with them d-during summers." I said as I took deep breaths. He looked at me with concern.

"Ms. Swan, I don't think it's a very good idea to go down to La Push alone anymore. Are you okay to go to class? You would actually be going to my class now. I could take you home, if you want." I nodded.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you Mr. Cullen for everything." I stared at him with sincerity. He stared back with just as much sincerity. I knew I had to look down before I would have been stuck in his gaze. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come. We'll go to my classroom, and get you set up, okay?" I nodded. He smiled and we headed back inside toward his room.

* * *

We were both sitting there chuckling hysterically as he told me a story about his brother Emmett. Emmett told Mr. Cullen he wanted to look good for his and Rosalie's date. Alice put lipstick, blush, and eye shadow on him - in edition to the purple tutu she somehow persuaded him to put on. Rosalie wouldn't talk to him for a week, telling him that he needed to straighten out his sexuality first. I laughed so hard I thought I would die. He did seem sad talking about his past for some reason…well I guess I could sympathize. The bell rang and loud voices and footsteps sounded out side of the door. Mr. Cullen and I sighed simultaneously. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"So, you met my annoying pixie of a sister today?" I nodded.

"Yeah. She told me that we were going to be best friends." I smiled fondly as I thought of her and her contagious happiness. He shook his head and smiled. He turned around to get something off his desk and paper flew everywhere. I stood up and walked over to help him. I bent down and out some in a pile.

"Here, let me help you Mr. Cullen." He shook his head.

"Your going to be my savior this year. I'm tires of rude, gossipy teenagers. Don't get pulled into Laruen Mallory's group of friends…Whoops. I'm not allowed to persuade you who to hang out with." I giggled.

"It's okay. I appreciate the help…I only hung out with the La Push kids during summers, and I don't think I'm going to be around them too much. They have really changed over the past two years." He nodded.

"Like I said. It would be wise to stay away from La Push when your alone."

"I will." People started coming in and taking their seats. I stared confusedly at the back of Mr. Cullen's head as he wrote the lesson on the board. Why did I feel so comfortable around him? I never open up to people instantly like him. Sure he was nice…and attractive…but he was my teacher. As he turned around his eyes met mine and he smiled crookedly. At once, all thoughts floated away. Three words appeared: Oh. Hot. Damn.

* * *

(A/N Hit or Miss? Things you liked and didn't? Suggestions anyone? Please REVIEW because each review sends my heart into a warm happy flutter, and gives me motivation to keep writing! 3 Love yall! ) BellaCullen03


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Okay I'm awful. I've put this off for too long. I love writing with a passion, and I love these stories but I need to figure them out more before I update again. I know it's not cool to make excuses but I have been busy. Busy as hell actually. I moved across the country and it's just been really hard to concentrate on this. I've put all three of my stories on hiatus but they won't be on hiatus for long! I promise to finish them and soon but I want to crank out at least five chapters for each story before updating again. I don't know if you like reading these stories but I sure as hell like writing them. Another thing, I know my writing on my stories seems immature but over the last couple of month I've been studying and I've practicing and taken classes so no fear my writing is 100% better. I've also decided to write a new story, and before you go, 'Of course, ANOTHER one.' I have to say that I think this is my best idea yet. It's really an amazing plot line and it WILL be rated M for language and mild lemons…for a warning. It's called, 'A Knock On the Door', and I already have the whole thing planned out. I have written the prologue and I'm posting it ASAP. I have been reading a lot though lately and I've found some really awesome stories so if anyone wants me to recommend some stories for them to read, I know plenty. From smutty, to cute, to angsty, to funny, to romantic. I've read it all! Okay so go ahead and review and tell me how much you hate me but I promise I will make it up to you guys!

BellaCullen03


	4. Chapter 4

So, recently I have figured out that life sucks and then you die. Uplifting, huh? I'm not very old. I'm in my late teens actually. I don't have any fancy experience with writing and I'm not in honors English…though I'd like to be. Really I'm just someone who loves to write. For anyone who writes for themselves and for that feeling you get when you fall in love with your own words…I feel the same. I'm not here for props.

I'm not posting this because this is my dramatic way of telling you that I'm going to stop writing…because I'm not going to stop. I'm going to work and get better and start posting _honestly_. For those of you who have no idea what I mean by "honestly", which is probably anyone reading this, I mean that I'm going to post _what_ I want, _when_ I can, and not give a _damn_ if you want to trash it. Writing is what I love. You don't see me knocking down your front door and killing your dreams so DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADE.

Now, that THAT is dealt with, I just wanted to tell you that I'm essentially just going to rewrite everything I've ever posted on this website and repost it. That's probably the one good thing I've learned from the harsh criticism is that my work definitely did need improving. My work was crap and I promise you I can do so much better. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. If you don't like it then take your dreary clouds and go splash someone else with your unwanted words of animosity. I swear I'm not always this cranky, I'm just tired and too busy to remember that I'm usually too smiley to begin with. Thank you to anyone who's supported me. PEACE.


End file.
